Chuck Versus the Ring
|season=02 |number=22 |next= }} Chuck Versus the Ring is the second season finale, which aired on April 27, 2009. It is the thirty-fifth episode overall. The title of the episode is a play on words, referencing both the wedding rings, and "The Ring", a hostile organization that Bryce mentions. Synopsis The day of Ellie and Devon's wedding arrives, but Chuck finds himself forced to protect both his sister and the event from a vengeful Ted Roark. Meanwhile, Bryce is back in town to move the Intersect 2.0 from Castle, and Sarah must decide whether to stay or to leave and be with the man she once loved. Full Plot At the Buy More, Chuck, followed by Casey, come into Emmett's office to confess something. Emmett presumes it to be a confession about being homosexual but Chuck is really stating that he's quitting, the same thing Casey does too. As they walk away, Emmett shouts at Chuck, "What you going to do for the rest of your life?!". Cutting to Castle, General Beckman asks Chuck what he intends to do next. He takes her question literally but elaborating on Ellie's upcoming wedding. The real subject is if Chuck would like to be a part of the new Intersect project, which he declines. Casey was told he was rejoining his old team and Sarah was told she would be joining Bryce on the new Intersect project. Before leaving Casey gave Chuck a check, for what we can only imagine was a significant sum of money, from the Government as payment for his services and also gave Chuck his personal phone number, he told Chuck that he could ring if he ever needed him, but he warned that his fingers better be on fire when dialing. Meanwhile Ellie and Devon's wedding was getting under way and it was all going according to plan until Chuck asked Sarah if she would go on holiday with him, she told him she was joining Bryce on the new Intersect project. Distraught Chuck sat down as a table to drown his sorrows with a bottle of wine when he felt something under the table, he looked under it and found two waiters dead. Ted Roark the sits down at the table and told Chuck that if he didn’t bring him the Intersect cube withing thirty to forty minutes, he is going to kill Ellie. Chuck went to get the Intersect cube from Castle (their underground base) when he bumped into Morgan, he told Morgan he had forgotten the rings and needed Morgan to stall the wedding, he also instructed Morgan to tell Sarah this. However, previously Sarah had, at Ellie’s request, asked if Chuck had the rings to which he had shown her them. Chuck then called Casey’s number and left a voicemail. Morgan tries getting into the bridal chamber where Sarah is but Devon's father Woody refuses to let him in. Luckily, Sarah comes out to pass on a message from his wife about something she doesn't not understand. Woody decides to go, instructing Sarah to stand guard and to not let Morgan in. When Morgan told Sarah what had happened she knew something was up and went into combat mode. Chuck returns to Castle and opened the locker where the cube was stored, only to find it was gone. Bryce tells him that it had already been uploaded into the new computer. When Chuck told him what had happened Bryce told him that he couldn’t get him the cube but he could surrender himself to Roark, since Fulcrum thinks he's the Intersect. The cube can't fall into the wrong hands, for he made a promise to Orion. Chuck is shocked that Bryce knew the whole time who his father was. Bryce admits that Stephen knew he protected Chuck at Stanford and asked that he keep him out of the spy world. But he knew Chuck could handle the Intersect, that Sarah would find him and he'd be learning an important truth about his father: he's a hero. Back at the wedding, Chuck and Sarah are missing. When Orion (Chuck’s dad) hears this factoid he realises what is going on and find Sarah, he tells her how to get into the room where Roark and his men are and opens a set of knives meant as a wedding present. In order to stall the wedding Morgan has Jeff and Lester (band name: Jeffster) perform a song. Much to everyone’s dismay, except Devon as once he hears that Chuck told Morgan to do this he agrees to it. Just as Roark is about to help himself to a bit of the wedding cake, Chuck bursts in, warning him not to touch a thing in the chapel. Though, he was unable to get him the cube but he was able to get him an Intersect; it was established in Season One that Fulcrum believe Bryce downloaded the Intersect into his own head, rather than sending it to Chuck. Roark is happy with the compromise but reveals that Fulcrum want Chuck dead either way. Bryce and Sarah defend him and just as Sarah runs out of knives and Bryce out of bullets, Casey and his team come crashing through the roof. They shoot all of Roark's henchmen, before Stephen comes in and gives a twenty-years time knockout punch The result is a rather messy dining area, no one discovers this though as Jeff lets off fireworks which activates the sprinklers and Ellie announces that the wedding is cancelled. In an attempt to fix it, Chuck tells Ellie, who was drinking wine in the bathtub, that he forgot the rings and it was his fault but he uses his new found wealth and the help of Casey's squad to buy Ellie the wedding she had wanted: a ceremony on the beach. During the wedding, Sarah tells Bryce she isn’t going with him. Back at Castle, Casey instructs one of his men to keep an eye on Roark and goes to play Poker with the rest of his men. Anyway, Miles, the marine Casey told to watch Roark opens the cell door, then proceeds to shoot Roark dead with a suppressed firearm. He goes out and tells Casey that Roark wanted to talk to him; Casey finds Roark dead in his cell. Hearing more suppressed gunshots, he makes his way back and finds the rest of his team dead and is then hit on the back of the head and lands against the stair-well. He asks the marine how long he has been with Fulcrum, the marine denies being with Fulcrum. Casey, who is facing away from him, tells him to pull the trigger (which would shoot him in the back of the head) as after he has killed three marines in cold blood he doesn’t want to see his face before he dies, the marine declines this and says “none of them ever saved my life” and knocks Casey out with a blow to the head. Meanwhile, the wedding party is being held at Chuck’s place and Ellie is happy. Bryce shows up and talks to Chuck’s dad. Stephen/Orion reminds Bryce of the deal they made: in exchange for reconfiguring the Intersect, the government stops looking for him and they leave Chuck alone. Bryce informs him that Chuck turned down a job on the Intersect. Orion tells him that they’ve changed his code and he doesn’t know what they’ve done to the Intersect, he asks Bryce what they’re planning to do with the computer but Bryce can’t tell him. An agent arrives to take Bryce to have the new Intersect uploaded into his brain. Orion then flashes on the agent and sees that he was presumed dead. Orion tells Chuck and Sarah this, stating that he was "young and foolish" when he tested the original Intersect on himself. Orion says he can't follow Chuck on his mission, but he gives Chuck his Wrist Computer to help. Sarah and Chuck head to Castle and get Casey, they then head to the “Secret Intersect Location”. Bryce, who is already there complains to the agent that Sarah was “in love with another guy” and comments “it’s a bad day to be me”, to which the response is “you have no idea” and a gun is pulled on him. Bryce then grabs the guy, shoots the other guys with his gun and then uses the guy as a shield but gets hit in the process. He then enters the Intersect room. Chuck, Sarah and Casey arrive at the Intersect building but end up in a gun fight, Chuck meanwhile uses the Wrist Computer that his dad gave him to access the Intersect room via the vent, a very funny reference to the first episode of season one where Bryce falls from the roof into the intersect room, which Chuck does. Chuck finds Bryce slumped against the wall dying. Bryce gives Chuck a chip and tells him that this Intersect is too powerful and he must destroy it. Chuck tries insisting that they need this device to fight Fulcrum. Bryce replies that Fulcrum doesn't matter, for they are just "one part of the ring." Chuck tells him he’s not going to die and that Sarah will join on him on future missions, Bryce then reveals to Chuck that she was never going to leave before dying. Chuck approaches the new Intersect with the Intersect destroyer and is about to destroy it. It shows a series of flashbacks where he has been told that he is a real spy and a hero. Chuck activates the Intersect and downloads its intel back into his head. He then inserts the chip which triggers a power surge and destroys it. The doors open and Casey and Sarah are marched in by the agents. The rogue leader Miles demands to know what Chuck did, to which he replies that he had destroyed the Intersect. When Casey snidely remarks that "they lose", Miles replies that no one stops them. Just then, Chuck experiences a flash: not person or object-oriented, but one consisting of a mosaic of letters and symbols. When both Sarah, Casey, and Miles realizes this, the leader orders Chuck dead. Chuck then single-handedly beats his captors to a pulp before saying to bewildered Sarah and Casey “Guys... I know Kung Fu”. It ends at this point with the words, “To be continued”. Trivia * NBC were unsure if Chuck would be renewed for a third season. If it hadn't been for the Save Chuck campaign this might have been the last episode of Chuck. * The title "Chuck vs. the Ring" has two meanings, one of which is a reference to Ellie and Awesome's wedding, while the other is a reference to The Ring, the main antagonists of Season Three. * The drive in theater where Ted Roark plans to create new intersect agents is called the Starbright drive in. Starbright was the name of the project that came before Quantum Leap which Scott Bakula starred in. * Chuck's last line "I know Kung Fu" comes from Neo in the Matrix (1999). Neo says the same line after Kung Fu is uploaded into his brain. * When Miles shoots Roark there is blood where the bullet hit him. However, when Roark is shown falling, the blood is gone. * Jeff's instructions to the string quartet before Jeffster!'s performance of Mr. Roboto are similar to the instructions Marty McFly gave the band before playing Johnny B. Goode in Back to the Future. Quotes Chuck: I can't wait. I can't wait. I can't wait any longer. Okay? Everyone keeps asking me what I'm going to do with my future. And the truth is I don't have a clue. All I do know is that I want you to be in it. Sarah: Please, I really have to tell you. Chuck: No. No guns. No lies. Just us. Just like I've always wanted. I've recently come into a little bit of money. So, any place you want to go. Any place at all, as long as it's sunny with little umbrella drinks. What I'm getting at here is... Sarah Walker will you do me the honor of... taking a vacation with me? Sarah: Chuck, I'm leaving in the morning. The details are classified. But I'm working on the new Intersect Project with Bryce. Dr. Woodcomb: Devon Why are you letting Sam Kinison and an Indian lesbian wreck your wedding? a swig from a flask Music * The Thermals – “Now We Can See” * Blind Pilot – “3 Rounds And A Sound” * The Cure – “Friday I’m In Love” * Styx – “Mr. Roboto” * Slow Club – “Christmas TV” * Gramercy Arms – “Looking At The Sun” Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes